


Stalk

by SeverkaRogueova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Glompfest, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverkaRogueova/pseuds/SeverkaRogueova
Summary: Harry pobývá v New Yorku, částečně aby utekl z Londýna, částečně je na misi pro přebudované Ministerstvo, a tam zjistí, že Draco zpívá v městské hospodě. Mohl by prostě odejít, ale vážně, kdy pro něj byl odchod od Malfoye řešením?





	Stalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvidae9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/gifts).
  * A translation of [Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489886) by corvidae9. 
  * Inspired by [Stalk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489889) by corvidae9. 



# Stalk

### 

Za všechny ty roky, co Harry Potter pozoroval Draca Malfoye, bojoval s ním, bojoval vedle něj, přemýšlel nad ním, bránil ho a potýkal se s ním mnohem častěji než kdokoliv jiný, nikdy si nepomyslel : ’To je on. Tohle je chlapík, kterému by bylo lépe jako mudla.’ A jistě se dalo říci, že ho Harry znal velice dobře.

A přesto, tady byl, stál na jevišti tlumeně osvětleného baru, ve městě na druhé straně oceánu od míst, kde ho spatřil naposledy, a navíc, zpíval. Jeho světle plavé vlasy byly jen o něco delší než dřív, dlouhé akorát aby mu skryly oči když se naklonil k mikrofonu, jeho postoj povýšený jako vždy, i v černých džínách a popelavě šedé košili s rukávy vyhrnutými k loktům. Harry, vyvedený z míry, jen zíral přes svůj půllitr. Buďto měl vidiny nebo skutečně slyšel Draca Malfoye téměř bručet píseň, že nebude zklamán, dokud se neprobudí. Paralyzován hlasem, který tak dobře znal, ale slyšel zpívat jen asi dvakrát za ta dlouhá léta jejich vztahu, Harry seděl a zíral a pil.

O den dříve Harry vystoupil na Newarku z mudlovského letadla se zavazadlem velikosti batohu, kyvadlovou dopravou dojel k hotelu na východní straně Manhattanu, zapsal se tam pod jménem „Martin Taylor“, vytáhl ze svého zavazadla neuvěřitelně veliký kufr, našel v něm své toaletní potřeby, ztratil zájem o další a usnul na přehozu na posteli.

O dva týdny dříve dostal Harry od Hermiony vzkaz, ve kterém ho prosila aby se za ní přišel podívat do její kanceláře na Ministerstvu. Krátce nato mu bylo nabídnuto místo kouzelnického poradce Spojeného království pro OSN v New Yorku. Jednalo se o stínové skupiny přívrženců separatistů, snažících se rozšířit svůj vliv do Spojených Států, a Harry, jako hlavní odborník a značkový kouzelnický hrdina, byl určený jako důležité spojení mezi Londýnem a New Yorkem. Taky se jednalo o to, že Hermiona věděla, že Harry skoncoval se svým domovem a s kouzelnickou společností všeobecně, takové detaily jí nikdy neunikly. Ten nápad se mu vůbec nelíbil, ale zároveň ho uvítal, na místě odsouhlasil, a hned ten večer si sbalil věci, aby byl odtam co nejrychleji pryč.

O čtyři týdny dříve Harry, pořád ještě sledovaný paparazzi, obědval s Hermionou a Ronem. Světla v restauraci se rozblikala vlivem jeho vzteku když číšník musel použít dobře mířené Mobilicorpus, aby z prostor dostal omráčeného fotografa. 

O šest měsíců dříve, v časných raních hodinách, zmizel Draco Malfoy jako pára nad hrncem, a beze slova nebo vzkazu, opustil spícího Harryho, zamotaného v přikrývce. Ani soví poštou se neozval. Jejich poprvé se tím stalo i jejich naposledy a Harry byl stále ještě naštvaný. A popravdě řečeno, byl i zklamaný, frustrovaný a zmatený.

O rok a půl dříve Harry s definitivní konečností zlikvidoval Voldemorta v rychlém souboji. Voldemort byl příliš sebevědomý a Harry byl poháněn téměř zoufalým vztekem, nebyl to žádný zápas. Smrtijedi byli dopadeni a postaveni před soud a Draco byl jediný Malfoy, který byl zproštěn viny. Následně pak zjistil, že nemá kam jít, ani mu nezůstal žádný majetek, tak se během renovací usadil v Bradavicích jako neoficiální profesor obrany a odmítal všechny Harryho nabídky pomoci.

O dva roky dříve se Draco objevil na jeho prahu, roztřesený horečkou, v ruce svíral pytlík a mumlal o své matce. V pytlíku byl poslední Viteál, a poslední, co mu jeho matka řekla bylo, aby utekl. V tu chvíli Harry oslavoval se členy řádu své devatenácté narozeniny a tak nebyla nouze o kouzelnické posily k řešení situace. A nějak se přihodilo, že Malfoy zůstal u řádu a neustále mlel o škodách, které utrpěl. Tou dobou s Harrym podléhali jen sporadicky nutkání použít jeden na druhého nějaké kouzlo.

Detaily o vztahu Harryho a Malfoye před tímto obdobím byly všeobecně známy; navzájem se proklínali, nenáviděli a pozorovali zvyky toho druhého, a občas jeden druhého sledovali… čistě ze soupeřivých důvodů, samozřejmě.

###  
### 

Takže Harry byl teď tady, v městské hospodě, a poslouchal Draca Malfoye zpívat píseň o bolesti a touze a nesounáležitosti, a Harrymu se znovu lámalo srdce.

Počkat – poprvé se Harrymu srdce nezlomilo. To věděl, držel se toho. Harry si byl dobře vědom, že je sám abstrakce, ikona, a jako takový žil s jistotou, že měl malou užitečnost pro jiného člověka a ještě méně pro skupinu lidí. Když Malfoy zmizel, nebyl šokovaný. Byl… překvapený, že to vydrželo tak dlouho. 

Do prdele. Potřeboval další drink. Ten hlas ho ničil rychleji než alkohol.

### 

„Ahoj,“ řekl Harry drobné černovlasé barmance v přiléhavých černých šatech, která radostně vyměnila jeho půllitr za sklenici skotské a dvakrát ji dolila, než se skupině dostalo ovací a ohlásili přestávku. „Hej, jak se ta skupina jmenuje?“

„Ti? Říkají si Souhvězdí. Docela dobří, že?“

„Jo,“ přikývl Harry. „To jsou.“

„Pěkný na pohled taky,“ řekla barmanka s širokým úsměvem. „Já jsem samozřejmě nikdy neměla šanci s tím nádherným zpěvákem, ale...“ pokrčila rameny. „Jen nejsem jeho typ, jestli mi rozumíš.“ Harry dlouhou chvíli zíral skrze ni, vzpomínal na záblesk bledého hrdla, napínajícího se v záři měsíčního svitu, které pronikalo rozbitou okenicí. Potřásl hlavou a napil se. 

„Jo,“ zamumlal a znovu obrátil pohled k prázdnému jevišti. „Jsou tu už dlouho?“

„Kapela jo. Ale ten zpěvák se k nim přidal teprve před pár měsíci. Na záskok.“ Spiklenecky se k němu naklonila, když mu dolila sklenku aniž by ji o to požádal. „Je mnohem lepší. Předešlý zpěvák se děsně pohádal s bubeníkem a všechno to šlo do hajzlu. Udělali si pauzu, vrátili se s tímhle klukem a zas to tu roztáčejí.“

Harry přikývnutím poděkoval, pořádně si přihnul a položil sklenku na stůl razantněji než měl v úmyslu. „Hm,“ řekl, neměl k tomu co dodat.

„Ty jsi z Anglie nebo někde odtam?“ zeptala se a opřela se o bar. 

„Jo,“ řekl Harry. „Z Londýna. Dorazil jsem včera. Pracovně, na nějakou dobu.“ Netušil, proč tuto informaci dobrovolně poskytl, ale barmankou to nehnulo. 

„Oni, no, hrají tu každý první čtvrtek v měsíci,“ pousmála se. Však víš, kdybys byl ještě tady ve městě a chtěl se vrátit a zas se na ně podívat. Nebo za mnou.“ Posunula k němu podtácek, na kterém bylo její jméno a deset čísel. „Nebo bys mi mohl jen zavolat a něco vymyslíme.“

Harry vzhlédl a došlo mu, co se dělo. „Ach. Oh! Já jsem… Je mi líto. To je...“

„A sakra,“ řekla a její zářivý úsměv se zdeformoval do úšklebku. „Jsi ženatý? Gay? Oboje? Protože se mnou je to vždycky jedno nebo druhé.“

„Huh,“ řekl Harry. „To... uh… druhé,“ mávl rukou. „Jsi milá, uh...“ zašilhal na tácek, ale zadržela ho pozvednutou rukou. 

„Allie. A nic, to je v pohodě. Už bych se opravdu měla poučit,“ povzdechla. „Musím víc chodit mezi lidi.“

Z nějakého důvodu to Harryho rozesmálo a pravděpodobně bylo očividné, že se směje absurdnosti toho tvrzení a ne jí, protože ona se k němu téměř okamžitě přidala. 

„Je to ksakru směšné, žejo?“ řekla po minutě a hned mu zas nalila. „Jedna je na mně, ostatní platíš ty.“

„Harry,“ řekl Harry.

„Cože?“ řekla barmanka. Harry vzhlédl.

„Jmenuju se Harry,“ řekl a podal jí ruku. „Jsem rád, že jsem tě poznal.“

„Hmm,“ řekla Allie a rukou mu potřásla. „Přestaň s tím.“

„S čím?“

„S tím… uh. Mluvením. Ten přízvuk. Je jako jeho… řekla a naklonila hlavu směram k jevišti. „Z pekla sexy.“ Připomíná mi to jednoho přítele mé tety, byla jsem do něj děsně zamilovaná. Hum, drásá mě to.“ Harry z jejího přímého ohodnocení celý zrudl, a ona poklepala rukou o bar. „Vrať se ke svému pití. A já jdu zas pracovat, Harry.“ Potřásla hlavou a jak se otočila, aby obsloužila někoho na druhém konci baru, mumlala si něco, co znělo jako „podělané štěstí“. Harry si podtácek zastrčil do kapsy, pro strýčka příhodu a ještě chvíli se usmíval, dokud se kapela nevrátila na jeviště.

###

Nikdo Harryho ještě neobvinil, že by nebyl posedlý Dracem Malfoyem, začalo to před lety, když byli ještě kluci a nikdy to skutečně nepřestalo. Bylo to vzájemné, sžíravé, nevysvětlitelné, přímo hloupé, nesmyslné a často bolestivé, ale i tak, bylo to tady.

Mělo to za následek, že Harry s trochou úsilí přišel na jméno, pod kterým Draco žil tady na Manhattanu (David Llewelling. Vážně?) a s další trochou úsilí zjistil i kde bydlel. Druhý den se tam veřejnou dopravou vypravil, - ubohá čtvrť, která nebyla až zas tak moc mizerná, ale v žádném případě ani nijak nóbl. Samotná budova byla solidní cihlová stavba, nejméně šest obydlených pater nad obchodem s potravinami ze středního východu, vklíněná mezi dvě podobné budovy. Došel až ke vchodu k bytům a uviděl na dveřích vyvěšené oznámení, v rychlosti přilepené lepící páskou.

… Oznámení, které inzerovalo, že se hledá spolubydlící, nejraději muž a pokud možno bez domácích zvířat. Někdo, komu nebudou vadit muzikanti ve vedlejím bytě a bude mít každého prvního v měsíci peníze na nájem, bez vyjímek, výměnou za základní vybavení a spolehlivé připojení wi-fi. Harry okamžitě vytáhl svůj mobil, ve spěchu s ním neobratně zápolil a měl to štěstí, že Craig, inzerující, mu odpověděl hned na první pokus. Craig byl zrovna doma, zoufale potřeboval spolubydlícího, zdál se dost sympatický na to, aby nevypadal jako masový vrah a byl zcela unešen Harryho – ne, Martinovou – nabídkou na okamžité zaplacení nájmu na šest měsíců dopředu.

Vysoký, snědý, aktivně obíhající všechny konkurzy v blízkosti Broadwaye, Craig, podle denní doby, střídavě popíjel kávu a odpovídal na telefonáty. Zdálo se, že je to docela milý chlapík, a po všem, co o tomto městě slyšel to Harryho docela překvapilo. Do večeře měl Harry do skromě zařízeného bytu přesunuty své osobní věci a na oslavu povečeřel s nezvykle pohledným Craigem nudle, povídali si historky a pak se každý odebral do svého malého pokojíku. 

Jak zíral na tajemné skvrny na stropě, Harry zaslechl vzdálené brnkání na kytaru, tichý smích nejméně dvou mužů. Zavřel oči, dvakrát si vynadal do bláznů a zamumlal kouuzlo, které zvuk zablokovalo. I přesto ležel ještě několik hodin na posteli, než konečně usnul.

###

„Aha, teď jsi se k sakru ukázal,“ ozval se z chodby známý hlas a Harry se k němu reflexivně otočil, jen aby zjistil, že ta slova nebyla určena jemu. Udělal krok vzad, do své vlastní chodby, odkud mohl v klidu dál poslouchat.

„No tak, drahouši,“ řekl muž stojící na chodbě, mladičký, s tmavými vousy, ve flanelové košili podle poslední módy, úzkých džínách a pletené kšiltovce. Z ruky mu visel kroužek s klíči, jak stál tváří v tvář naštvanému blondýnovi, který blokoval dveře. „Nebuď takový.“

„Ty jsi zmizel, Jefferey. Jako obvykle.“ řekl Malfoy, ruce zkřížené na prsou. „Jsi horší, než toulavý kocour. Ti jsou aspoň vděční tem idiotům, co je krmí.“

„To tak není,“ řekla ta osůbka, Jefferey, Harry si ho sotva začal pamatovat a už k němu pociťoval opovržení. „Šel jsem si promluvit s těmi pořadateli, nakonec jsem si dal pár sklenic navíc a usnul jsem tam na gauči.“ okrčil rameny. Mám strašnou kocovinu, ale taky jsem nám zajistil vystoupení na příští víkend. U Trubadúra.“ Naklonil hlavu a podával mu papírový sáček, který držel v druhé ruce. „Koupil jsem snídani.“

Malfoye to nepřesvědčilo, paže stále zkřížené. „Nenávidím všechno, co se v tomto městě vydává za jídlo.“

Jefferey vstoupil do Malfoyova osobního prostoru a ovinul mu ruku okolo pasu.

„Bagely,“ řekl lhostejně. „Přinesl jsem ti dokonce jeden se skořicí a rozinkami!“

Naprosto bez nadšení (nijak to nepředstíral, Harry dobře věděl, že Malfoy nenáviděl rozinky nejvíce ze všeho, co nějaký sadista mohl do pečiva nacpat), Malfoy zvedl oči k nebi. 

„Pro mě za mě,“ povzdechl si.

„Výborně,“ řekl Jefferey a protáhl se vedle něj. „Máme smetanový sýr? Nebo máslo? To už jsem nekoupil, došly mi peníze.“

Malfoy zaťal zuby, bezvýsledně mávl rukou přes rameno a zamumlal : „Kurva, to kdybych věděl,“ a zavřel dveře.

Harry stál na místě jako přikovaný, čelo svraštělé zmatením. Odkdy Draco Malfoy snesl takové zacházení?“ Odkdy mu nějaký otrhaný bubeník mohl říkat drahouši a nebyl na smrt uhranutý? A hlavně, je toto něco, co by si býval zvolil jako přijatelnou alternativu v jednání s Harrym a… v tom, co mezi nimi bylo?

„Tak přesně kvůli tomuto bylo v inzerátu, že ti nemají vadit muzikanti,“ ozvalo se za ním a Harry málem vyletěl z kůže. Byl to samozřejmě jen Craig.

„Ehm,“ řekl Harry inteligentně. „Cože?“

„Tamti,“ škubnul hlavou směrem k Malfoyovým dveřím. „Ti dva. Šukají, hádají se, ten tmavovlasý chlapík s podělanejma fousama je odtam co chvíli vykopnutej, blonďák se nechá ukecat a vezme ho zpátky, ten druhý tmavovlasý chlapík se taky objeví a pak hrají. A zas se to opakuje, všechno je při starém.“ Najednou vypadal vyplašeně. „Ne že by to bylo hlučné, tedy většinou. Prostě to je. Furt dokola. Nebudeš chtít, abych ti vrátil peníze, že?“

Harry se nuceně pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, kámo, to je v pořádku. Já eh… jsem si celkem jistý, že toho blonďáka odněkud znám. David, ne?“

„Jo, z jejich řevu. Tedy diskusí,“ řekl Craig. Harry se tentokrát skutečně rozesmál. „To je ok, to se někdy stane, že věci naberou na hlasitosti.“

„To je...“ Harry zápasil s tisíci myšlenkami naráz, zkomplikovanými návalem víru emocí pokaždé, když pomyslel na Malfoye. „… pěkná blbost.“

„Někteří lidé jsou blbí, navzájem, řekl bych.“ Craig filosoficky pokrčil rameny. „Někteří lidé jen... dělají co dělají, dokud se to nezmění.“

„Asi tak,“ odvětil Harry.

„No nic, jdu do obchodu a pak na konkurz, takže se vrátím pozdě. Máš to tu celé pro sebe, kámo,“ řekl Craig a rukou udělal pohyb, jako by ho vyzval k plácnutí si. Harry gesto oplatil a Craig proplul okolo něj. „Čau!“

„Jo, čau,“ řekl Harry nepřítomně. Vrhl poslední pohled na Malfoyovy dveře a pak se vrátil do svého nového příbytku, ztracený v myšlenkách, všechny plány na ten den zapomenuty.

###

V pondělí ráno se Harry hlásil na OSN, neskonale pobavený tajným kouzelnickým vchodem, maskovaným jako falešná popelnice ve vedlejší uličce. Vše bylo celkem obvyklé, Harryho vyfotografovali, zaregistrovali jeho hůlku, dostal identifikační placku, pak ho provedli budovou, představili ho několika velvyslancům a administrativním pracovníkům, vzali ho na oběd, pak dostal stůl a poslali ho domů se štosem materiálů k přečtení. Veškerý půvab, který představa spolupráce s OSN měla, se vypařil pár minut poté, co se uhnízdil na posteli se štosem referátů.

„Kdo tohleto píše?“ zamumlal si sám pro sebe, jeden referát pozvedl a zašklebil se na něj. Podstatu situace pochopil už z prvních odstavců, ale ta pompéznost byla otupující. Jako by se soutěžilo o nejvyšší počet slov a autor se toho cíle snažil dosáhnout se slovníkem synonym v ruce. „Brr.“ Udělal si na okraj stránky poznámku, zakroužkoval příslušnou pasáž a referát odložil právě ve chvíli, kdy do zdi hned vedle jeho hlavy něco silně udeřilo.

„Sakra, Jefferey, přestaň,“ ozval se hlas, který zněl jako Malfoy, následovaný dalším tichým hlasem.

„Nech toho, pitomče.“

„Sem v poho, ať přestane on,“ ozval se další, nejistý hlas a další, méně silná rána.

Harry, protože je Harry, už byl na nohou a mířil ke dveřím.

### 

„Je všechno v pořádku?“ řekl Harry od svých dveří, věděl, věděl, že by se do toho neměl plést.

„Jo, fajn,“ zamumlal ten útlý, tmavý chlapík, kterého naposledy viděl hrát v klubu, zdálo se, že přidržuje Jeffereyho za loket.

„Běž do prdele a starej se o sebe,“ zařval Jefferey, očividně pod vlivem alkoholu.

„P--“ začal Malfoy a nevěřícně zíral tak upřeně, že zapoměl přidržovat Jeffereyho. „Ah pro Krista pána,“ dokončil, když se Jefferey svezl na zem. „Proč – no nic. Je mi to jedno.“ Chlapík, jehož jméno Harry neznal, svraštil čelo, pustil Jeffereyho loket a podíval se na Harryho a pak na Malfoye.

„Ah. Nový soused?“ zeptal se.

„Ano,“ odpověděl Harry. Malfoy promluvil ve stejnou chvíli.

„Stará osina v zadku,“ řekl a upíral na Harryho zlostný pohled. „A tady nemá co pohledávat.“

„Mám tu poblíž nějakou práci,“ řekl Harry s pokrčením ramen. „Neuvěřitelné, že tě tu potkávám.“

„Jo, no, seru na tebe,“ vykřikl Jefferey, kterému se zjevně nelíbilo, že ho ignorovali. „Ale musíš koupit chlast, jestli ho chceš ošukat,“ dodal s odfrknutím a pohodil hlavou směrem k Malfoyovi. Malfoy přimhouřil oči. „Takhle ten malej hajzlík funguje. Jde mu jen o šukání, dokud nedojdou prachy, pak tu jen sedí a vyje s tímhle chcípákem AJ.“

„To stačí, Jeffe,“ řekl třetí chlapík, zřejmě AJ. Malfoy do Jeffereyho strčil.

„Nech ho být. Může v té zatracené chodbě zůstat s Potterem. Nebo jak si vůbec říká,“ řekl ledově Malfoy, s rozhodností se otočil na podpatku a odkráčel zpět do bytu. AJ pozvedl obočí ale neřekl nic.

„Jo, no ale možná by si dal říci a nechtěl by se mi nejdřív podívat do peněženky,“ řekl Jefferey naštvaně, plný zloby, jak se snažil dostat se na kolena.

„Měl bych, eh, zavolat policii nebo tak něco?“ zeptal se Harry AJ, který polekaně vzhlédl.

„Ne, ne. To je v pořádku. My se o toho idiota postaráme. Jen to trochu přehnal s pitím,“ řekl AJ a nabídl Jeffereymu pomocnou ruku. „Omlováme se za obtěžování.“

„Bez obav,“ řekl Harry s očima upřenýma na Jeffereyho, který byl znovu ve svislé poloze. „I když, na vašem místě bych ho už dovnitř nepustil.“

„Já tu bydlím, ty kreténe,“ řekl Jefferey. „Hele, to jsou všichni Britové takoví hajzlíci jako ty a tuhle David? Musím to vědět.“

AJ razantně nasměroval Jeffereye ke dveřím bytu.

„Promiň. Nevšímej si ho. Ještě jednou se omlouvám. Moje chyba. Dík za tvou starost, kámo,“ řekl AJ rychle když následoval opilce do dveří a byli pryč.

### 

Následujícího dne, nedlouho poté, co se Harry vrátil z práce a oddaloval odpovídání na Hermioniny vzkazy, ho vzburcovaly naléhavé údery. Ten hluk by se dal vyložit jako klepání, ale bylo to spíš bušení a Harry prakticky cítil podráždění, které se z toho valilo ve vlnách. Pochopitelně, jestli existoval někdo, kdo něco věděl o rozzlobeném bušení, byl to Harry. Vstal, upravil si košili a otevřel dveře.

„Co tu k sakru děláš, Pottere?“ zavrčel Malfoy než stačil Harry otevřít ústa. Ale aspoň věděl, jak tohle zvládnout. 

„Jsem tu v záležitostech Ministerstva,“ řekl s pokrčením ramen. Harry vrhl na Malfoye kradmý pohhled, ten vypadal dobře, ale jeho oči vypadaly unaveně. On vypadal unaveně.

„Proč by tě Ministerstvo posílalo, abys mě špehoval? Neudělali toho už dost?“

„Nerad ti to říkám, Malfoyi, ale všechno se netočí jen okolo tebe.“ Harry naklonil hlavu a narovnal si brýle. „Chtěl bys jít dovnitř? Nebo se poslední dobou raději hádáš na chodbě?“ Malfoy přimhouřil oči.

„Ne, raději ne. Nechci jít dovnitř. Po mých hádkách ti nic není a spíš bys mě měl nechat na pokoji. Jak jsi mě vůbec našel?“

„Malfoyi, pracuju na OSN a narazil jsem na tenhle inzerát. Pokud vím, byl jsi nezvěstný a docela možná i mrtvý. Není to, jako bych tě sem přijel hledat.“ V každém případě to bylo dost pravdivé. Přestaň být tak paranoidně posedlý.“

„Ty prvně, Pottere,“ řekl Malfoy ztišeným hlasem.

„Co chceš, abych udělal?“ zeptal se Harry a roztáhl ruce v gestu, které výmluvně naznačilo jak moc rád by po Malfoyovi hodil nějakým pořádným balvanem. „Ještě jsem nikomu ani neřekl, že jsi naživu, do prdele. Přestože existuje hrstka lidí, kteří by hned spali lépe, kdyby to věděli.“

„To je k sakru neuvěřitelné,“ řekl Malfoy. „Pořád se zatraceně snažíš mě změnit, nebo mě zachránit, nebo jiné Nebelvírské sračky--“ Harry se zatvářil jako by chtěl něco odseknout, ale Malfoy natáhl ruku a pořád mluvil. „Víš co? Je mi jedno, komu to kurva řekneš. Jen se drž ode mne dál.“ Malfoy se otočil na podpatku, odkráčel zpět do svého bytu a zabouchl za sebou dveře.

Harry se snažil udržet si klidný zevnějšek, neskočit na Malfoyovu návnadu, ale bylo to téměř nemožné. Lampa za jeho dveřmi zablikala, když je přirazil příliš velkou silou, zatnul zuby a opřel se dlaní o zeď vedle zámků. Bez varování ruku zvedl a dvakrát jí udeřil, a přitom pod nosem proklínal jak Malfoye, tak svou vlastní hloupost, že ho věčně sledoval. Tohleto mu Malfoy vždycky udělal, znovu a znovu, a Harry byl příliš… posedlý, aby se v tom přestal rýpat.

Harry se náhle cítil velice vyčerpaný, opřel se čelem těsně nad místo, kde se předtím nacházela jeho ruka a zhluboka si povzdechl. Neměl žádný plán, když se sem přistěhoval, když sledoval Malfoye a ani si nebyl jistý, jestli měl vůbec nějaký cíl. Ale to mu nezabrání tento taneček dokončit.

###

Bylo to hloupé rozhodnutí, ale odešel na představení. Musel zapřemýšlet, aby si to, dle blábolení opilého Jeffereye, dal všechno kupy, ale cestu našel, dorazil včas a usadil se poblíž miniaturního jeviště. A pak si položil tu pravou otázku, proč? A proč seděl Harry ve své nejlepší košili na barové stoličce, chvílemi flirtoval se svalnatým barmanem a popíjel z půllitru cosi, co se téměř dalo pít?

Správně. Podělaný Malfoy. Stál na jevišti ve smaragdově zelené košili, u krku rozepnuté, rukávy vyhrnuté, vlasy měl umělecky rozcuchané a občas se zakřenil na skupinu obdivovatelů, zatímco kontroloval mikrofon a vybavení. Harrymu se sevřel žaludek a dumal, kdy to vlastně začalo. Sledování Malfoye ne - to dělal odjakživa. Ale ten svíravý pocit v žaludku, ten trhaný dech. To zírání na Malfoyovo hrdlo.

Harry se zasténáním dorazil svůj půllitr a objednal si další a tiše si užíval začátku představení. Malfoy měl lyricko-dramatický tenor, chvílemi až zhruble vrčel, a Harrymu se zdálo, že mu tím až drtí hrudník. Vrtěl se na stoličce, chvílemi fascinovaný, chvílemi jako vyvedený z míry. Zalitý potem, nikdy nebyl tak šťastný, když uslyšel větu : „Dáváme si přestávku!“ Svěsil hlavu a otřásl se, setřásl přetrvávající echo onoho zavrčení a proklínal své bláznovství.

Ale stejně poslal Malfoyovi sklenici. I když se samozřejmě stále proklínal. Do opilosti měl hodně daleko a tím pádem neměl žádnou výmluvu. A neměl ani východisko, když se Malfoy najednou opíral o bar, na místě, které se zrovna vedle Harryho uvolnilo – ale nedotýkal se ho – a ležérně držel půllitr, co mu Harry poslal. Malfoy se na Harryho nedíval, ale nebyl tam nikdo jiný, na koho by mohl mluvit. 

„Přišel jsem sem hledat svou přítelkyni,“ řekl bez úvodu. „Říkala, že odjede do New Yorku, aby se vzdálila následkům války. Chystala se za nějakými vzdálenými známými.“ Povzdechl si. „Chtěla se zúčastnit konkurzu do symfonie. P-“ Odmlčel se. „Ona. Hrála krásně na cello. Myslel jsem, že má šanci.“

Harry svraštil obočí a nepatrně se pootočil směrem k Malfoyovi. „Minulý čas?“

„Nikdy jsem ji nenašel,“ zavrčel Malfoy a na okamžik přitlačil jazyk na spodní ret, než pokračoval. „Nikdy ke své tetě nedorazila. Chytili ji na cestě. Nebo zamířila jinam. Anebo se prostě přemístila do vzduchu. V žádném případě jsem neměl žádný dobrý důvod, abych se vracel, tak jsem se zchlastal do němoty v tom baru, kde jsi nás minulý týden viděl. Skupina tam hrála, a Jefferey – ušklíbl se – zaskakoval za zpěváka, a byl příšerný. A já mu to řekl. On mě vyzval, abych dokázal, že to umím líp, tak jsem to udělal. Po představení se mě zeptali, jestli chci s nimi účinkovat a já si řekl, kašlu na to. Ať se všechno posere, proč ne? Co jiného mi zbývalo?“

„A Jefferey?“ zeptal se Harry.

„Nebudu se ti obhajovat, Pottere,“ řekl Malfoy a zdlouha se napil.

„Nenapadám tě, jen se ptám,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. Přece našli způsob dlouhodobého soužití než Malfoy zmizel. Ve skutečnosti byl občas téměř „Draco“. Harry při té myšlence zaťal zuby ale naštěstí se zdálo, že si toho Malfoy nevšimnul.

„AJ potřeboval spolubydlícího, co by skutečně platil nájem. Jefferey byl jen příhodná prdel a já jsem se nudil,“ Malfoy taky pokrči rameny a naklonil hlavu směrem k jevišti, kde do sebe Jefferey házel panáky ve společnosti mladých, vtíravých mužů a žen, shromážděných u konce baru. „A jak vidíš, je to kurva princátko.“

„Jo,“odfrkl si Harry s hořkým úšklebkem. Prohrábl ji nepoddajné vlasy a zamumlal si, „Stejně bych řekl, že kdokoliv je lepší než já.“ Chvíli bylo ticho a když vzhlédl, viděl, jak ho Malfoy pozoruje.

„O tom ty nemáš ani tušení, Pottere.“

Zdálo se, že to bylo míněno jako posměšek, ale v jeho tónu bylo něco, co Harryho zarazilo. Naklonil hlavu a pozoroval Malfoye přes okraj sklenice. „To nemám.“

Malfoy se mu na dlohou chvíli zadíval do očí, pak se ušklíbnul a uhnul pohedem. „V každém případě to není nic nového,“ odvětil. „Ministerstvo bude zklamáno naprosto přízemními detaily, ale drby z toho budou vynikající.“

„Malfoyi, už jsem ti to řekl. Nejsem tu kvůli tobě,“ povzdechl Harry. „A k čertu s Ministerstvem. Rovnou. Hermiona je to jediné, co tam ještě funguje a oni ji každým dnem víc a víc udolávají. Aspoň že OSN tomu naslouchá. Možná tu sám taky zůstanu.“

„Je to tak trochu díra, ale Londýn to není,“ řekl Malfoy, dopil svůj půllitr a otočil se, aby ho odložil na bar. „Samozřejmě, je to tu plné idiotů a teď je jen otázkou času, než se to tu začne hemžit Nebelvíry. Možná je na čase znovu zvážit má osobní životní rozhodnutí.“

„Já mohu být těžko považovaný za „hemžící se“,“ poznamenal jízlivě Harry.

„Kam se Svatý Potter hne, tam ho následuje i klub jeho fanoušků,“ řekl Malfoy. „V každém případě mě přestaň sledovat. Je to ubohé. Ale děkuju za ten chlast.“ S tím se otočil na podpatku a odkráčel směrem k mrňavému jevišti. 

„Později,“ řekl Harry nejistě. Po chvíli ještě zavolal: „Já k sakru nemám žádný klub fanoušků!“

Jedinou odpovědí mu bylo velice hrubé gesto, které k němu přes rameno Malfoy vyslal jednou rukou, gesto, které většina Američanů považuje za znamení míru. Harry potřásl hlavou a téměř pobaveně si odfrknul, pak obrátil pozornost ke svému vlastnímu půllitru, netečný ke zlostnému pohledu Jeffereye.

###

Harry to vzdal někde mezi druhým a posledním výstupem, ve chvíli, kdy Malfoy, s náručí plnou vybavení, zmizel v zákulisí. Zaplatil a vyšoural se na chodník, aby zamířil k domovu, když v uličce ou kousek před sebou zaslechl potyčku. A samozřejmě, protože to byl Harry, než by odtam odešel, spíš by mu narostla křídla aby odletěl. 

„Nesahej na mě těma svýma špinavýma prackama.“ Ten hlas byl velice povědomý. Harry se zamračil, když poznal malou skupinku lidí, co nakládali nástroje do otlučené dodávky. Udělal další krok do stínu velkého kontejneru na odpadky a pozoroval. 

„Víš, že mě chceš,“ ozval se ten druhý, nově povědomý, hlas. 

„Dej pokoj, Jefferey,“ ozval se třetí hlas. „Sbalme nástroje a tu hádku si můžeme odbýt doma, žejo?“ 

„Ne, tady je to dobrý,“ řekl Jefferey. „Chci si tý mý anglický růže jen trochu užít tady v uličce,“ dodal. Harry viděl, že se zastavil, opřel se o bok dodávky a sáhl po Malfoyovi, který ho nijak jemně třískal po rukách. 

„Pro Kristovy rány, nechte toho,“ řekl AJ, když nakládal do auta zesilovač. Harry se připlížil až k ústí uličky, pořád se držel ve stínu kontejneru, aby si ho nevšimli.

„Férově jsem za tu prdelku zaplatil,“ mlel Jefferey a znovu po Malfoyovi hrábnul. „ A on ji teď chce nechat zadarmo té britské bu-“.

Tentokrát Malfoy upustil všechno co nesl Jeffereymu na nohu a když se se zaklením ohnul, chytl ho za límec košile a přirazil k dodávce. Harry viděl, jak instinktivně sáhl po zadní kapse, pravděpodobně po hůlce, ale Malfoy svou ruku včas zarazil a spokojil se s tím, že ho oběma rukama znovu odstrčil. Harrymu se svíraly pěsti, jak se přesvědčoval, aby se mezi ně nepletl.

„Poslouchej mě, ty nemožný mudlo. Nechal jsi mě u vás bydlet celý měsíc, než jsem si všechno vyřešil, pak jsi sehnal nějaké nástroje z druhé ruky, z vděčnosti jsem tě za to ošukal, ale beze mě by ta tvá podělaná kapela byla jen bandou chlápků, co na rohu ulice za pár drobných vyjou na měsíc. Promiň, AJ.“ Nespustil přitom oči, ani ruce, ze zuřícího Jeffereye. AJ jen rezignovaně přikývl, mávl rukama do vzduchu a znovu se pustil do nakládání vybavení. „To, že tě občas ošukám ti nedává žádné právo k nárokování si vlastnictví mé osoby a nikdy nebude. Přestaň předpokládat.“

„Do prdele,“ řekl Jefferey. „Koukněte, kdo cení zuby.“ Malfoy ho pustil a Jefferey si začal okatě pečlivě upravovat košili. „Myslím, že bych měl toho souseda začít balit dřív, než s tím začneš ty.“

„Ten idiot má nemožný vkus, ale ty jsi pravděpodobně přespříliš hloupý dokoce i pro něj. A to už je co říct.“

Jefferey vytáhl z kapsy klíče a hodil je po AJ, který je jen stěží zachytil dřív, než ho udeřily do obličeje. „Jeďte napřed. Já se vracím. Něco jsem zapoměl.“

Malfoy neuhnul pohledem. „Umyj si pak ruce. Nevíš, kde mohly být.“

Když Jefferey zmizel v zadním vchodu do klubu, Malfoy si tiše zasakroval pod nos. AJ byl hlasitější.

„To je ale hajzl,“ zakroutil hlavou. „Měli bychom prostě prodat jeho sajrajt a zmizet.“

Malfoy otevřel ústa, pak je zas zavřel a sehnul se pro krabici, co upustil.

„Pojď, vypadnem odtud. Jsem si docela jistý, že tady jsme skončili.“

AJ krabici převzal a jízlivě se na Malfoye podíval.

„To doufám, ty můj chlapče. Nenapadá mě nikdo, kdo by si takovéto zacházení zasloužil, a to jsem znal nějaké vyjímečné jedince.“

Něco vyběhlo z kontejneru vedle Harryho a on bezděčně ustoupil a přitom nechtěně kopnul do něčeho jiného. Malfoy a AJ přimhouřili oči a zírali do tmy, ale Harry již z uličky vycouval a lehce se přemístil zpět do svého bytu.

###

Objevil se tam s hlasitějším prásknutím než zamýšlel a cuknul sebou, doufal, že nevyrušil Craiga. Když se neozývaly žádné námitky, začal se hrabat ve svém kufru. O pár minut později už házel na radiátor instantní letaxový prášek a žádal Hermionin byt.

„Tohle musí být do- Harry!“ zvolala opožděně, když se jí objevil v zorném poli, přitom si zavazovala nadýchaný župan. Jakmile ho poznala, vrhla se ke krbu, poklekla a shrnula si z obličeje své husté hnědé kučery. „Jak se máš? Proč jsi mi ještě neodpověděl? Kde jsi byl?“

„Tam, kam jsi mě poslala, samozřejmě,“ odpověděl. „Hermiono, poslouchej, všechno je v pořádku, ale potřebuju laskavost. Mohla bys zjistit, která z Malfoyových kamarádek je cellistka? Koncertní úroveň.“

„Samozřejmě, ale je neděle, pět ráno. Má to něco společného s vyšetřováním?“

Harry se odmčel, nechtěl jí lhát ale také jí nechtěl, nevysvětlitelně, odhalit Malfoye. Nemluvě o tom, že se cítil neuvěřitelně hloupě, že zapoměl na časový rozdíl mezi nimi. 

„Harry?“

„Jo, ne, promiň. Možná. Je to dlouhý příběh. Omlouvám se, že jsem tě vzbudil.“ Snažil se zůstat nejasný jak jen to šlo. „Taky bych potřeboval informace o jejích příbuzných tady ve Státech, jestli to půjde. Za jak dlouho?“

„Dej mi den,“ řekla s konečnou platností. „Zjistím, co půjde a měla bych mít i představu, jestli tam jde o něco víc.“

„Fantastické, Hermiono. Děkuju,“ řekl Harry a posunul si brýle aby si promnul víčko.

„Upřímně, Harry,“ řekla a naklonila hlavu. „Už jsem se začínala bát. Neozval jsi se celý týden a i teď jde o práci.“

„Já vím,“ řekl. „Měl jsem co dělat. Tohle město -“ Harry se odmlčel a odvrátil zrak. „Je tu toho... Je toho moc.“

„Slyšela jsem,“ řekla a usadila se se zkříženýma nohama. „Můžeš mi o tom povyprávět, když už jsem vzhůru.“

Harry potlačil zaúpění, ale měl dost rozumu a neargumentoval. Všechno, co v tuto chvíli mohl udělat bylo usadit se a začít s příběhy ze slavné New-Yorské veřejné knihovny.

###

„Davide, ty hajzle, já vím, že tam jsi,“ ozval se křik z chodby, doprovázený naštvaným boucháním a Harry se rozhodl, že už toho měl dost. Do kapsy svých pruhovaných obnošených pyžamových kalhot zastrčil hůlku ale s brýlemi se neobtěžoval a vyšel ven.

„Dobré ráno,“ zavolal na něj Craig od malého stolku kde seděl, ale Harry jen zvedl ruku.

„Nikoho tam nezmlať,“ řekl Craig. „Policajti tu nejsou moc přátelští.“

Harry v odpověď jen zavrčel a otevřel dveře dokořán. „Odprejskni, ty budižkničemu,“ řekl a pomalu kráčel k Jeffereymu, který teď k němu obrátil svou pozornost.

„Z části jsem očekával, že budeš v mém bytě,“ řekl s úšklebkem, který nebyl zdaleka tak zkušený ani efektivní jako ten Malfoyův. „I když bych ani nebyl moc překvapený, kdyby ten malej hajzlík byl u tebe. Nevypadal, že by měl obavy, když se Harry přiblížil, ale to se změnilo ve chvíli, kdy byl Harry náhle u něj a odstrčil ho na zeď tak prudce, až se mu hlava odrazila od mizerné tapety. Jefferey se pokusil vzdorovat, ale Harry ho účinně držel. Světla na chodbě zablikala.

„Tady jde o to, Jefferey. Seš zasranej debil. Vůbec nechápu, proč tě snáší, ani proč tě vůbec někdo snáší, ale to znamená, že já jsem ten, kdo tu má nejvíc zdravého rozumu a to nikdy není v pořádku.“ Jefferey se znovu krátce snažil vzdorovat a klel si pod nos, ale Harry ho jen držel svým předloktím přes jeho klíční kosti, blízko zranitelného krku a znovu jím udeřil o tenkou zeď se silným zaduněním. Volnou rukou zkroutil Jeffereymu prsty na pravé ruce jak jen to šlo, než by mu popraskaly šlachy a Jefferey najednou vypadal vyděšeně.

„Rozuměj mi dobře. Tady jsi skončil. Seru na tebe i na tvou kapelu. Vrať se znovu do téhle budovy a já sám ti zlomím všechny prsty, jeden po druhém. Dvakrát. Je to jasné?“ Harry na něj přísně zíral a ještě trochu přitlačil. Jefferey se zlomil.

„Jasné! Jasné! Augh-“ vzepjal se jak raněné zvíře a Harry jen ustoupil, bez jakýchkoliv emocí, když Jefferey ve svém úsilí skončil na podlaze. Snažil se dostat zpět na nohy, chvíli se potácel než získal rovnováhu a vrávoral pryč. Jakmile se dostal mimo dosah, zařval: „Já tě, kurva, zabiju!“

A Harry se mohl jen smát.

„Už to zkoušeli talentovanější muži,“ řekl a pokrčil rameny. „Hodně štěstí.“

„K sakru,“ řekl nový hlas a Harry mu věnoval trochu pozornosti, jak pozoroval vzdalujícího se Jeffereye. „To je -“ následovala další pauza. „K sakru, ta dodávka je jeho!“ AJ obrátil svou pozornost k Harrymu. 

„Myslím, že se naučíš žít i bez jeho jiskrné osobnosti,“ řekl Harry vlažně, aniž by hnul brvou. Malfoy se objevil za AJho ramenem.

„Svatý Potter. Ty jsi prostě nemohl odolat, co?“

„Malfoyi,“ řekl Harry. „Nemohl.“ Zmatený AJ těkal pohledem mezi nimi jako na tenisovém zápase.

„Takže předpokládám, že je na řadě blahopřání za zničení mého živobytí. Znovu,“ protáhl Malfoy.

„Nevypadáš, že bys moc litoval, že je to u konce,“ řekl Harry a rozbušilo se mu srdce, když se na něj Malfoy celkem upřímně usmál.

„Byla to docela ubohá parodie na živobytí,“ řekl Malfoy a s pokrčením ramen se protáhl okolo AJ.

„Chlapi, tohle je vážné,“ řekl AJ a Malfoy pozvedl ruku, aby zabránil nevyhnutelné panice.

„V tomhle městě je nejmíň tucet bubeníků jako je on a ještě další tisícovka, kteří jsou navíc skutečně přínosní lidé,“ řekl Malfoy a zkřížil ruce na prsou. „Nějak to vyřešíme. Pravděpodobně bychom měli tady Potterovi poděkovat. To je to, co chce, ne?“

Harry pozorně poslouchal, ale Malfoyovo popíchnutí ho přimělo k akci.

„Ne, skutečně ne,“ řekl Harry a přistoupil o krok blíž. Malfoy nevzrušeně pokračoval. 

„My všichni bychom měli padnout k nohám našeho zachránce.“

Harry se k němu stále přibližoval. Dva kroky, krok. Jeho obličej byl vzdálený od Malfoyova už jen několik centimetrů a tak musel trochu zaklonit hlavu, kvůli malému rozdílu ve výšce.

„Já nejsem ničí spasitel. Ale poznám kreténa, když ho vidím.“ Harry bezděčně těkal očima od Malfoyových k jeho rtům a zpět. Malfoy se naklonil jen o trošku víc a udělal něco podobného, ale když se jeho pohled setkal s Harryho, těch několik jemných vrásek okolo jeho očí ztuhlo a on ustoupil.

„To se získá jen dlouholetou praxí,“ řekl a položil Harrymu na hruď ruku s roztaženými prsty na krátký okamžik, který mu v hlavě rozezněl zvony. Pak ho Malfoy lehounce postrčil. „Po tom všem, jsem si jistý, že i tví odporní mudlové měli zrcadlo.“

Harry posmutněle přikývl a obrátil svou pozornost ke skvrnám na stropě chodby. „Ať je po tvém, Malfoyi.“

„To je vždycky, Pottere,“ řekl Malfoy než se otočil na podpatku a zmizel v bytě. Harry ztratil přehled kdo je pozoroval a na chvíli mu to bylo jedno, jen se zasténáním svěsil hlavu.

„Huh. Díky, myslím?“ vyslovil AJ, který vypadal stejně zmateně.

Harry pozvedl ruku, jako by AJho žádal, aby zmlkl a ztěžka se šinul do svých vlastních dveří. Tuto akci následovalo několik hlasitých výkřiků a nejméně dvě hlasité rány zespodu dveří.

Neměl tušení, co se to stalo, ale stalo se. Hary dokázal jen kopat do věcí. A pak se omluvit Craigovi.

###

V pondělí brzy ráno zahučelo Harryho dočasné letaxové připojení přes starý radiátor, objevila se Hermiona, přikrčená, ale celá nastrojená, včetně manžetových knoflíčků u košile šité na míru. 

„Harry, na něco jsem přišla.“

###

 

Po hovoru s Hermionou spěchal Harry do práce. Za krátkou dobu zjistila neuvěřitené množství informací a Harry nebyl vůbec překvapený jejími schopnostmi na cokoliv, ale sám pro sebe se široce usmíval nad množstvím zpráv, které se mu nahromadily na stole.

Sečteno a podtrženo: čistokrevní kouzelníci se snažili zajistit, aby jejich děti byly vedené k umění, ale jediné, které měly nějaký talent, byly Milicent Bulstrode (klavíristka), Astoria Greengrass (tanečnice) a Pansy Parkinson, která se přestěhovala na nějaké neznámé místo v zahraničí ani ne před rokem. Se svým cellem.

Samozřejmě. Parkinson a Malfoy byli nerozluční. Proč se vůbec obtěžoval hledat někde jinde bylo nad jeho chápání. Harry si povzdechl a prokousával se seznamy známých spojení, ale v New Yorku žádné neviděl, ani nikde poblíž. Mračil se do prázdna, až ho najednou něco napadlo. Jméno, které mu připadlo povědomé. Datum, které bylo příliš blízko, aby to byla náhoda.

Harry vstal tak rychle, až si narazil holeň do otevřené zásuvky svého stolu. Spěchal za svým administrativním asistentem a v ruce svíral jediný list papíru.

„Franku, mohl bys -“ chvíli na papír zíral a mimovolně si upravoval brýle. „Mohl bych vidět spis o té podezřelé buňce v Newarku? Prosím?“

###

Harry vyběhl z veřejného východu a snažil se nevypadat uspěchaně. Jeho myšlenky byly chaotické, zda by měl zavolat posily, zda je to všechno jeden velký nesmysl. Kdyby se prostě na té adrese objevil, zda by mohl ke smrti vyděsit nějakou milou starší dámu nebo zda by mohl být zasažen smrtící kletbou než by si uvědomil, co se děje.

A Malfoy, samozřejmě. Pořád ta podělaná fretka.

„Spěcháš, Pottere?“

Harry prudce zvedl hlavu a otočil se, zděšený, jak daleko to dopracoval, když už slyšel v hlavě Malfoyův hlas. Místo toho uviděl, že dotyčný Zmijozel stojí jen o dva kroky vlevo a ležérně se opírá o strom.

„Co -?“ bylo vše, co v tu chvíli dokázal ze sebe dostat, jeho mozek vyzkratován Malfoyovými zlatými vlasy, které líně povlávaly ve větru, pouze částečně jistý, že to nebyl jen výplod jeho představivosti. Malfoy si zastrčil brožovanou knihu s oslíma ušima do kapsy bezvadných černých kalhot, která se zdála příliš malá, aby se do ní kniha vešla, pak si uhladil vyžehlenou bílou košili a Harry si byl náhle vědom sebe sama.

„Ach, ty sis myslel, že jsi jediný, kdo tak úděsně špehuje svou Nemesis ze školních let?“ řekl Malfoy s úsměvem, narovnal se a oprášil si kalhoty na místě, kde se předtím dotýkaly stromu. „No tak. Pojď už.“

„Jak jsi mě našel?“ zeptal se Harry podněkud hloupě. Malfoy po něm sáhnul a táhl ho za loket mimo provoz na chodníku. Nebylo to nic jiného než nahodilý a praktický kontakt, přerušený ve chvíli, kdy bylo dosaženo zamyšleného cíle, Harry však přes svou košili stále cítil teplo Malfoyových prstů. 

„Řekl jsi mi, proč tu jsi, ty hlupáku,“ řekl Malfoy. „Musel jsem předpokládat, že jsi říkal pravdu. Taky jsem musel najít východ a popřemýšlet, jak dlouho jsem ochotný tu takhle postávat a čekat. Naštěstí umím číst a ty zřejmě nedokážeš dodržet celý pracovní den.“

„Cože? Proč?“ zkusil to Harry znovu, zatímco se zbytek jeho mozku snažil vydolovat, co říci. Tentokrát to byl Malfoy, kdo pohlédl stranou.

„Upřímně řečeno, nemám to nejmenší tušení,“ řekl Malfoy, prohrábl si vlasy a odvrátil pohled. „Buď jsem se chtěl vzdálit kouřícímu kráteru, který se vměšoval do mých záležitostí, nebo tě pozvat na skleničku za to, že jsi mi připomněl, že bych se neměl dávat dohromady s takovejma hajzlíkama jako je Jefferey.“

„Nechápu, že jsi to vůbec zapomněl,“ řekl Harry. „To ti není podobné.“

„Prosím tě, musel jsem řešit bandu zpátečníků na koleji, pak ti zatracení pitomci, co si říkali Smrtijedi, a pak ta tvoje banda rozjařených idiotů.“ Malfoy se zachechtal. „Mám pocit, že se celý život jen snažím dostat ze spárů bandy pitomců, o které jsem si myslel, že bych ji mohl tolerovat lépe než tu předchozí.“

„Předpokládám, že se na tom seznamu nacházím hodně nízko,“ řekl Harry a hned toho zalitoval.

„Pottere, prosím. Dobrá. Odešel jsem. To -“ založil si ruce. „To se tě týkalo méně, než si myslíš.“

„Cože, Malfoyi? Ty jsi k sakru odešel. Po tom. Potom, co jsme - “

„Potom, co jsme šukali. Ano, to jsem udělal.“

„Ale mě se to netýkalo?“ řekl Harry, příliš nevěřícný na to, aby se cítil trapně.

„Ano, ty idiote, a tohle je proč,“ řekl Malfoy s rozmáchlým gestem. „Tohle všechno. Jak jeden druhého pronásledujeme po městě na druhé straně zatraceného oceánu od místa, kde jsme začali? Ty jsi neměl být nic jiného než ta namyšlená celebrita, poloviční mudla, svatoušek a zachránce kouzelnického světa, kterého jsem nenáviděl od svých jedenácti let. Protože jsem myslel -“ zaťal zuby. „Myslel jsem...“

Zdálo se, že větu nedokáže dokončit a Harry se rozhodl, v náhlém znechucení, že v tu chvíli nepotřebuje vědět, co si Malfoy myslel. Namísto toho vrazil Malfoyovi zmačkaný kus papíru, co měl v kapse.

„Myslím, že jsem zjistil něco o Parkinsonové.“

###

Seděli vedle sebe ve vlaku D do Newarku, způsob cestování na kterém se dohodli ve chvíli, když si uvědomili, že veřejný přemísťovací bod se nacházel v podobné vzdálenosti, co do času stráveného chůzí. Kupodivu to byl Malfoy, kdo na to upozornil, neboť ve městě bydlel už dost dlouho na to, aby poznal, kdy je smysluplnější jet metrem. Harryho to docela šokovalo a stejně, ne-li více, byl šokovaný sám na sebe, že si to myslí, takže ztichl a následoval ho. I tak bylo mezi nimi po dobu jízdy téměř přátelské ticho a Harry byl potěšen, že neudělal žádné trapné zvuky ani výrazy kdykoliv se Malfoyovo koleno dotklo jeho. 

Když se blížili k cíli, Malfoy okázale kontroloval stanice, pak začal hovořit.

„Když jsem sem dorazil, začal jsem ji hledat a to nejen na očividných místech. Využil jsem každé laskavosti, co mi kdo dlužil, abych zjistil něco o jejích příbuzných, abych našel někoho, kdo by mohl vědět, kde byla.“ Okázale zíral z okna, ale Harry měl pocit, že pozoruje jeho odraz ve skle. „Nic v okruhu pěti set kilometrů od Manhattanu, což mě přimělo k úvaze, jestli jsem nebyl terčem nějakého kolosáního vtipu. Ale předpokládal jsem -“ odmlčel se „- předpokládal jsem, že se skrývají, takže to dávalo smysl, že jsem je nenašel. A pak se objevíš ty a za dva týdny si jsi jistý, že se skrývá v Newarku. Viděl jsi Newark? Je to horší díra než Manhattan.“

Harry si nemohl pomoci a vyprskl smíchy, ale jeho odpověď byla vážná. 

„Nemusí se zrovna skrývat, víš.“

„Ještě horší,“ řekl Malfoy a zašklebil se. „Že by byla v zajetí? Skoro celý rok?“

„Nebo pod kouzlem zapomění, nebo pod matoucím kouzlem. Anebo pod kletbou Imperio,“ pokrčil Harry rameny. „Smrtijedi jsou malí vynalézaví bastardi.“

Malfoy zíral do okna vlaku jako by se mu všechna tajemství vesmíru měla otevřít dokořán. Místo toho byl odměněn pohledem na průmyslové stavby a obytné domy a na lidi, příliš malé na to, aby se na ně při té rychlosti zaměřil.

„To tedy jsou, to jo.“

###

Byl to nevýrazný dům, malý, pěkný, na sešlé ulici ve starší čtvrti; v přiměřené dojezdové vzdálenosti odevšad, odkud to za dojíždění stálo, a původní obyvatel si mohl realisticky dovolit tu žít bez několika spolubydlících a tří zaměstnání. Pro obyvatele města, kteří chtěli nechtěli žít v králíkárně ani to město opustit to bylo téměř ideální.

Vlastně to byla taková nudná a špinavá Zobí ulice a Harryho to nijak neohromilo. Podněkud v rozpacích ze své vnitřní reakce, Harry několikrát svědomitě zkontroloval adresu, pak pokývl na Malfoye, aby zazvonil.

Po delším tichu na sebe s Malfoyem pohlédli. Zvuk odemykaných zámků v nich znovu vyvolal napětí.

„Ahoj,“ zazněl zmateně povědomý hlas. „Harry?“

Harry naklonil hlavi na stranu. „Allie?“ Ta brunetka byla rozhodně ta barmanka z původní hospody.

„Jak -“ zeptala se, její zmatení příliš očividné, aby bylo předstírané, její oči přeskakovaly z Harryho na Malfoye a zpět, „- a ty jsi z kapely. Co to k sakru znamená?“

„Někoho hledáme,“ řekl Malfoy. Dívku v našem věku. Tmavé vlasy, špatné chování. Hraje na cello jako anděl.“

„Tady žiju jen já a můj strýc,“ řekla Allie a defenzivně držela dveře, její oči těkaly na Harryho a na Malfoyovy ruce. „Poslyš, já nechci žádné potíže. Nevím, jak jste mě našli, ale opravdu nejsem -“

„Allie, opravdu jen hledáme tuto dívku. Jmenuje se Pansy a před několika měsíci se ztratila -“

Vytáhla hůlku a napřáhla ji na ně. Harrymu se rozšířily oči. 

„Ne. My jsme neměli být nalezeni,“ řekla. „My jsme měli být ukrytí tak dobře, aby nikdo nevěděl, že vůbec ještě existujeme. „Když se tu ukázal,“ řekla s pokývnutím k Malfoyovi, „bála jsem se, ale on se pak choval jako každý jiný mladík co se snaží utéct, a tak jsem ho přestala považovat za hrozbu. Ale ty jsi pak -“ riskovala pohled na jeho jizvu. „Tady se to taky děje, že?“

Harry pozvedl ruce a pokývl k její hůlce. „Za prvé nemáš žádnou šanci. Za druhé, pokud víš, kdo jsem, tak víš i že jsem nemusel klepat, že? Za třetí -“

Malfoy ho přerušil. „Bylo nám řečeno, že tato adresa patří někomu podezřelému ze spojení s Parkinsonovou rodinou, proto jsme se sem dostali. Jen potřebuju vědět, jestli ještě žije. Nemám tušení kdo jsi, mimo to, že jsi barmanka v té podělané hospodě. Opravdu.“

„Drahoušku,“ ozval se zpoza dveří hlas s jasným britským přízvukem. „Pusť je dovnitř.“

Allie pohlédla z Harryho a Malfoye zpět do domu, pak znovu sklonila hůku a odblokovala zámek. Otevřela dveře a ustoupila dozadu, kde se ukázal starší muž, něco po padesátce, v pracovní košili, vybledlých džínách, naboso.

„Rupert Lestrange, k vašim služám,“ řekl s malou úklonou. „Vzdálený bratranec Parkinsonovy rodiny, vykázaný z kouzenického Londýna před nějakými pětadvaceti lety. Mohl bych vám pomoci.“

###

O několik dní později dorazil Malfoy (s Harrym v patách) k nenápadnému činžáku, na vzdálenost chůze od zkouškového sálu filadelfského symfonického orchestru. Připravený na neočekávané, Malfoy zaklepal na dveře, otevřela je brunetka s pršáčkem a asymetrickým mikádem, a okamžitě se na něj vrhla.

Drmolila o nedorozumění. O ztracených vzkazech. O nejlepším příteli. Harry tiše čekal v malém krytém vchodu a křenil se.

###

Ještě ten stejný týden si Harry uvědomil, že to naléhavé klepání na jeho dveře už rozpoznal a že se z něj asi brzy zblázní, ale jediné, co mohl udělat bylo otevřít dveře. Ani se neobtěžoval podívat se kukátkem, jen odemkl.

„Malfoyi, ahoj -“

Malfoy vstoupil otevřenými dveřmi bez ohledu na to, že v nich Harry stál a ve skutečnosti se zdálo, že se snaží dostat se do jeho osobního prostoru. Chytil Harryho za košili a přitiskl ústa na Harryho, postrčil ho do dveří a do úzkého vchodu. Harry se chtěl zeptat, co se děje, ale na druhou stranu, vlastně nechtěl. Pozvedl ruce a sevřel Malfoyova předloktí a když za nimi zapadly dveře, vydal trapný zvuk, který měl blíže k zakňučení než k zasténání.

„Cože?“ bylo všechno, co dokázal vyslovit, když oba nabírali dech, ale Malfoy jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Přestaň,“ zavrčel Malfoy a jeho ruce rozepínaly knoflíky na Harryho košili. Tentokrát Harry zasténal, nechal svou hlavu znovu dopadnout na zeď a Malfoyova ústa plenit svůj krk, zatímco mu Malfoy stáhl košili nejprve z ramen a pak i z paží.

„Proč?“ vydechl Harry a dodal : „Oh, k sakru. Šukej mě,“ když si Malfoy nedbale rozepnul kalhoty a otřel si klouby a konečky prstů o plochou přední stranu Harryho kalhot, které právě v tuto chvíli nebyly až tak ploché.

„Proč ne?“ Malfoy těžce dýchal a znovu pokryl Harryho ústa svými, něžně ale neodbytně ho lehce kousal do spodního rtu a přitom ho tahal za pásek směrem ode dveří.  
Harryho mysl zkratovala. Ve skutečnosti už líbal i jiné lidi, muchloval se s muži i se ženami (i když, abychom byli spravedliví, ti první rozhodně převažovali nad těmi druhými, a to už po dost dlouhou dobu), některé z nich i ošukal, ale nikdo na něj nezapůsobil tak důrazně a zřetelně jako Malfoy. Jeho ústa monopolizovala Harryho pozornost, jeho zuby, které jemně okusovaly Harryho rty, znovu zaútočily na citlivé části jeho krku, aby tam zanechaly stopy, a nebo nezanechaly, jak se jim to hodilo, protože, kdyby Harry opravdu na několik dní skončil jako jeden obrovský fialový flek, bylo by mu to úplně jedno, pokud by se pořád mohl takhle cítit. To byl pravděpodobně důvod, proč jeden druhého sledovali, proč nikdy nebudou vzájemně vyrovnáni. Proč byl Harry tolik ohromený z jejich první noci, z té poslední.

Náhle na Malfoye sahal, ale tím gestem měl v úmyslu ho odstrčit spíše než mu pomoci se svlékáním. Malfoy těžce oddychoval, oči rozšířené, vlasy rozcuchané Harryho zoufalou potřebou se něčeho zachytit. Pohnul se jen tak daleko, kam ho Harryho ruce dokázaly odstrčit, jeho vlastní ruce stále ještě svíraly Harryho boky. 

„Teď ne,“ zamumlal jen napolo otevřenými ústy, jako by stále ještě chtěly na Harryho dosáhnout.

„Malfoyi. Co to, kurva, znamená,“ vydechl Harry. Symbolicky se snažil odtáhnout dál ale když narazil na odpor, okamžitě to vzdal. 

„Neůžeme tohleto vynechat?“ řekl Malfoy. „Nemohli bychom -“

„Tohle jsem už udělali“ vykřikl Harry. Malfoy krátce zavřel oči, jeho ruce uvolnily sevření, ale Harry se nehnul. „Přesně tohle jsme udělali a ty jsi utekl. Proč jsi tady?“

„Protože, ty zatracený pitomče,“ řekl Malfoy, „protože tu chci být.“

„Překročil jsi ten podělaný oceán aby ses mě zbavil, Malfoy. Proto mi přijde dost těžké ti uvěřit.“

Malfoy hlasitým zvukem vyjádřil svou frustraci i znechucení, pustil Harryho boky a zlostně si začal zapínat kalhoty. 

„Věř si čemu chceš,“ vyštěkl. „Já se ti nezodpovídám. A nevadí. Ani já nevím, proč tu jsem.“

Harry popadl Malfoye za zápěstí, což způsobilo krátký ale vášnivý boj. 

„Malfoyi -“

„Nechej mě, Pottere.“

„Přestaň!“ vykřikl Harry a tentokrát přirazil Malfoye k protější zdi.

„Nechtěl jsem to!“ zakřičel Malfoy a strčil do něj. Zmatený Harry mohl jen zírat. „Nic z toho jsem nechtěl. Chtěl jsem jen aby můj život byl normální. Rozumím kouzelnické společnosti. Rozumím Zmijozelu. Nebyl jsem -“ odmlčel se, jazyk mu napínal tvář, a zíral do stropu. „- připravený že budu na obou stranách války, že se stanu chudým vyvrhelem, že budu šukat Nebelvíra se spasitelským kompexem. A rozhodně jsem nebyl připravený, že to ve mně vzbudí nějaké city.“

Harry otevřel ústa a zase je zavřel, příliš ohromený aby promluvil. Většina z toho, co Malfoy vychrlil byla dost zřejmá díky tomu, že v jeho přítomnosti strávil příliš mnoho času, ale nikdy tam nebyl žádný náznak, že by něco z toho mohl zaslechnut nahlas. Zvláště ne tu poslední část. Zvláště ne to, co přišlo potom.

„Podstatnou část našich životů jsme strávili vzájemným pronásledováním, Pottere,“ řekl Malfoy do prázdna. „Nebyl jsem připravený stát se stereotypem.“

Harry nemohl odolat. Nikdy to nedokázal a upřímně, to bylo přesně ono, o čem Malfoy muvil. Vstoupil zpět do Malfoyova prostoru, jednu ruku na jeho rameni, druhou na kyčli, pevně ho svíral a ústy zaútočil na prohlubeň Malfoyova hrdla, své krátké fráze odděloval polibky a jemným kousáním. „Tak. Seru na to. Taky nechci zpět.“ Malfoy trochu ztuhl, ale nezarazil ho. „Nikdy. Jdem do toho. Já budu nějaký náhodný vládní úředníček, ty nějaký náhodný hudebník. Můžeme, prosím, jen … splynout s davem?“

Malfoy nic neříkal. Harry to zkusil znovu a snažil se nepředstavovat si blížící se zdrcující odmítnutí. Musel to zkusit. Tohle nikdy nemohlo skončit žádným jiným způsobem.

„Jsme k nerozeznání od kohokoliv jiného okolo nás.“ Lehce kousal Malfoyovo ucho a byl odměněn zachvěním a váhající rukou na své šíji. „Takže, serem na to, Davide,“ zopakoval a vyslovil Malfoyův pseudonym s pořádnou dávkou sarkasmu. Ruka mu sklouzla ke straně Malfoyova krku a když započal jednoruční rozepínací akci, nenarazil na žádný odpor. „Jsem strašně rád, že tě poznávám. Já jsem Martin.“

Draco se v odpověď zachechtal. Harrymu se v hrudi rozvinul květ naděje, ale ten jej držel uvnitř; zadržoval jej po celou věčnost, dokud se k němu Malfoy neotočil, s mumláním mu nosem přejížděl po temeni a jeho prsty vklouzy do Harryho rozcuchaných vlasů.

„Vezmi mě do postele, Martine. To vyřešíme později.“

Harry byl v tu chvíli ochoten zůstat Martinem navždy. Napětí v jeho hrudním koši se rozplynulo a on neztrácel čas, spojil své rty s Malfoyovými a pozpátku ho vlekl do svého malého mizerného pokojíku v tomto malém mizerném bytě, v této mizerné čtvrti v tomto údajně nejúžasnějším městě planety.

Za to rozházené oblečení na zemi se Craigovi omluví později.

###  
###

Harry seděl u baru a upíjel pivo, co si před dvaceti minutami objednal, cítil více než poslouchal Malfoye zpívat. AJ stále hrál na kytaru a našli si nového bubeníka. Tento neměl dodávku ale měl způsob, jak své nástroje dopravit a ostatní nějak vyřeší. Malfoyovo zavrčení zapůsobilo na Harryho tak, že neměl chuť nechat kapelu dokončit vystoupení, ani je nenechat začít druhou část, ale poslušně seděl a pokoušel se o úsměvy než aby chlípně zíral a přál si, aby už nastala půlnoc.

Kapela dohrála a Harry zamával na barmanku, která k němu přihopsala se širokým úsměvem.

„Mám mu poslat to co obvykle?“ zeptala se Allie. Harry se zakřenil.

„Vždycky.“ řekl. „A taky jedno pro AJ.“

„Už se stalo. Ach! Podívej!“ řekla a pozvedla obočí. „Už jde. Šťastlivec.“

„Já? Nebo on?“ zeptal se, když couvala a posílala vzdušné polibky.

„Ano,“ vykřikla souhlasně a přesunula se k dalšímu zákazníkovi.

„Ahoj,“ řekl Malfoy a posadil se do maličkého prostoru vedle Harryho. Harry mu líně ovinul paži okolo pasu. 

„Byl jsi k sakru úžasný, jako vždycky,“ řekl Harry když se Malfoy napil a naklonil se k němu aby přijal jeho obdiv.

„Pochyboval jsi snad o tom někdy?“

„Ach můj Bože,“ ozval se hlas za Harryho ramenem. Stál tam malý hlouček mladých žen a jednoho muže, usmívali se, někdo se přímo chichotal. „Ty jsi. Hmmmm. Tak dobrý.“ 

„Děkuju,“ uculoval se Malfoy a otočil se v Harryho náruči aby jim čelil. Dlouze se napil a odložil skleničku na bar. „Mohu být docela působivý.“ Harry se usmál do svého půllitru, dopil ho a postavil hned vedle Malfoyovy poloplné sklenice. Také se zpola otočil, jen aby měl svou paži pohodlně obtočenou přes Malfoyův pás, kupodivu náhle naplněn… byla to spokojenost?

„Právě jsme přemýšleli -“ řekla ta pěkná blondýnka v jejich čele, „ - jestli si dáš nějakou skleničku.“

„Nebo deset,“ řekl mladý muž za ní za sboru chichotání.

„Nebo deset,“ souhlasila dívka. „Nebo něco.“

Malfoy se hravě zašklebil a opřel se o Harryho. „To něco už mám, ale skleničku bych si dal. Děkuju, že jste se na nás přišli podívat.“

„Achjo. Říkala jsem vám to,“ řekla druhá dívka. „Nemožné, aby byl hetero.“

„Nebo nezadaný,“ povzdechl si mladík. 

„Stejně se na tebe zase přijdeme podívat,“ řekla blondýnka smířlivě. Harry vyprskl smíchy do Malfoyova ramena.

„Měli byste se zaměřit na AJ,“ řekl Malfoy mile a pokývl směrem ke kytaristovi. „Ten je nezadaný. A hetero.“ Blondýnka se zaculila a pošťouchla svou kamarádku. 

„Docela dobrej,“ řekla s upřímným úsměvem. „Zas se tu někdy uvidíme?“

„Jistě,“ odpověděl Harry místo něj. Malfoy na něj koukl přes rameno, jejich tváře jen pár centimetrů od sebe. Harry pokrčil rameny. „No co? Však teď nikam nejedeme.“

Malfoy si hluboce povzdechl a otočil se k Harrymu. Uculil se jedním koutkem, což na něm Harry začal pozorovat teprve poslední dobou. 

„Nejedeme, že ne?“ Malfoy řekl spíše než se dotázal, naklonil hlavu a opřel se o Harryho.

Harry by odpověděl, ale Malfoyova ústa už byla na jeho a jeho fanoušci splývali s pozadím a on neměl sil, aby to sarkasticky přerušil. To určitě bylo známkou vyspělosti, nebo něco takového. A vyspělost zcela jistě zajišťuje šťastné konce, že ano?

Povzdechl si, zavřel oči a doufal.

###


End file.
